The present invention relates to a longitudinal cutting machine having a plurality of blade holders disposed on at least one traverse that extends over the length of the longitudinal cutting machine.
With known longitudinal cutting machines of this type (see for example DE 34 37 995 A1), a plurality of blade holders are mounted on a continuous traverse, whereby the blade holders positively engage the traverse by means of rollers that are secured to fixed arms, and are thus displaceable along the traverse via the roller guidance. Alternative possibilities for securing blade holders on traverses are known where the blade holders completely surround the traverses or are guided and held on the traverse by means of interlocking configurations, for example, a tongue and groove arrangement.
Such a mounting of the blade holders on the traverse of a longitudinal cutting machine has the drawback that an individual blade holder cannot be separately removed from the traverse, for example in order to undertake repairs. Rather, with the heretofore known longitudinal cutting machines having blade holders with linear guidance it is necessary to also shift all of the blade holders that are disposed between the blade holder that is to be removed and one end of the traverse to that end and to remove them all, which involves a corresponding disassembly and subsequent reassembly cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a longitudinal cutting machine of the aforementioned general type where each blade holder can be individually removed from the traverse of the cutting machine.